


per sospirarti di blu

by cold_nights_summer_days



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1, Crack Fic, Crack Taken Seriously, Flash is a dick, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and makes bad decisions, because OP watched onward and is in love with ian lightfoot, he dyes his hair blue, kind of, no beta we die like men, or at least impulsive ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_nights_summer_days/pseuds/cold_nights_summer_days
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin: Peter Parker is a mess and impulsively decides to dye his hair blue :)(title from Stella Stai by Umberto Tozzi, the italian song from FFH)
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	per sospirarti di blu

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyyy :) I watched Onward like three times last week, and this was the result. Call me crazy, but I think Peter would totally rock the blue hair. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Peter was bored. Not in the “I don’t have anything to do right now” way, but the “everything has become hopelessly monotonous” way. That in and of itself, was impressive. Peter was a _superhero,_ for fuck’s sake. How _could_ his life be boring? Peter wondered that very same thing as he sat at his desk in Chemistry class.

Sure, he was Spider-Man, and he went to the tower every week, but everything else was painfully dull. Peter woke up at the same time every morning (six thirty), ate the same breakfast (toast), took the same train to school (A), had the same classes with the same rude students (Flash), patrolled the same area (Queens), and always went to bed too late (after midnight).

So, Peter arrived at the conclusion most people did when their lives were either boring or falling apart: he was going to dye his hair. He spent the rest of Chemistry trying to decide what color. Black would make him look too pale, and he’d look weird if he dyed it blonde. Red was out of the question; he didn’t want to look like a Weasley. Green would look gross, and he’d get made fun of even more if he chose pink. Purple, maybe, except that he didn’t like purple that much. With most of the rainbow out of the question, Peter chose blue. Blue was a nice color, he thought. It wouldn’t look as bad when it faded.

And before you ask, Peter had already checked the school handbook. There were no rules against colored hair (which was odd, because they weren’t allowed to wear hats.)

Instead of going on patrol as soon as school was over ( _like usual_ ), Peter took out his phone and navigated to the nearest beauty supply store. It had some stupid name like Sparkles or something equally as stupid, but Peter didn’t pay much mind. He just went where the GPS told him to go, and suddenly he was standing in one of the brightest stores he’d ever been in.

Everything on every shelf seemed to be rainbow colored, and the whole place smelled like a cherry air freshener that some girl would put in her Honda. The smell assaulted Peter’s nose, and he had half a mind to just leave before he did something stupid. There were probably steps he should have taken before ending up here, but Peter was never known for subtly. Full send or no send, and he wasn’t no bitch.

Realizing he had no fucking clue what he was doing, Peter walked awkwardly to the counter. The girl behind it had bleach blonde hair and a don’t-talk-to-me attitude.

“Do you need something?” She asked, looking up from her phone. Peter stammered out a reply.

“I –um, yeah. I want to dye my hair but I’ve never done it before, and I don’t really know what to get—”

“Follow me,” She said, interrupting Peter’s entire train of thought. She lead him to the back wall of the store where the various colors of hair dye were.

“What color?”

“Oh, um, bright blue.” He answered. Peter nervously toyed with the hem of his t-shirt. Was he really sure that he was going to do this?

“Okay. You’ll want gloves, too. So that you don’t dye your hands blue, too,” The girl said, shoving the blue dye and a box of gloves at him. Next, she handed him a weird looking brush. “This will help you get even color distribution. And you’ll want to get a color conditioner, to make the color last longer.”

Last longer? Peter wasn’t even sure he would like how it looked, let alone wanting to make it last longer. Noticing the Peter’s inner turmoil, the girl stopped for a minute and looked him over.

“A lot of people are nervous the first time they do it, its pretty normal. And hey, if you don’t like it, you can always dye it back.”

“Oh, yeah,” Peter replied. “I didn’t even think of it like that.”

So there. Peter had a security blanket. If it looked that bad, he would just come back, and get a different color. That was somewhat of a relief to Peter, who was afraid that he would have to go to school looking like a poorly costumed smurf if it went wrong.

The girl (Peter couldn’t see a name tag) led Peter back to the counter and began to ring everything up. The total came out to be almost forty dollars, and Peter physically hurt when he passed over two twenties. His bad life decisions were usually cheaper.

Peter left the store and eagerly breathed in the fresh air. Home was only a few blocks away, and Peter had to use the last of his self-control to not run all the way back. The anxiety of such a decision had quickly faded away and left behind pure, un-adulterated excitement. _He was dying his hair! Blue!_

Peter stood in front of the bathroom mirror, materials laid out in front of him. He’d read the instructions three times over and finally felt that he was ready. With a deep breath, Peter slipped on the uncomfortable plastic gloves and unscrewed the cap on the dye. The pungent smell hit him like a brick wall and permeated every corner of their small bathroom.

Peter gave himself one last look before dipping the brush into the dye and smearing it ceremoniously into his hair. He grimaced as the harsh chemicals stung his scalp. It was rather unpleasant to say the least, and he wished somebody had warned him about it before he started this whole endeavor.

To be fair, anybody that would have warned him about such a thing would have also tried to talk Peter out of doing this. There was a reason he hadn’t told anyone, after all.

Soon enough, Peter had his whole head covered. He looked at the instructions, wondering how long the stuff had to stay in. Forty minutes seemed like long time, but what did Peter know about this shit. He knew how to work on nano-suits and web up criminals, not change someone’s hair color.

Afraid of getting the dye on any of their furniture, Peter opted to sit in the bathtub. He put a folded towel in the bottom to try and make it more comfortable, but he still found himself shifting uncomfortably on the porcelain. Forty minutes felt like forever until Peter could finally rinse out the rest of the color. He scrolled through Instagram and Snapchat before moving onto watching Buzzfeed Unsolved. When the timer on his phone finally went off, Peter sighed in relief. The stinging had practically turned his scalp numb and he couldn’t wait for it to stop.

Thirty minutes later, Peter stood in front of the mirror in a fresh pair of sweats. He’d used May’s blow dryer to finish drying his hair, too nervous and impatient to wait for it to dry on his own. The results were shocking, to say the least. His hair was as bright blue as the fancy pens Betty Brant liked to use in English class. Even more shocking: Peter didn’t hate it. He actually . . . kind of liked it?

It was new, and different, and that was exactly what Peter had wanted. His goal had been accomplished. The bathtub was also kind of dyed blue, which wasn’t great, but hey. You can’t have everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this weird little fic! The second chapter should be up soon, and that's where everyone's reactions to Peter's sudden transformation will be! Follow me on [Tumblr!](https://funky--lil--spider.tumblr.com/)


End file.
